


The King and the Princess

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Michael Jackson (Musician), Miley Cyrus (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Gift Art, Gift Work, Hurt/Comfort, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Manip, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo manips of Michael Jackson and Miley Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss from a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [ariapassionflower01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. :)

Michael hears about Miley Cyrus and decides to meet her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. I Learned from You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song I Learned from You by Miley Cyrus. 
> 
> Miley feels she's learned from the King of Pop...

Miley to Michael: I learned from you..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The King of Pop and the Princess of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Pop sees Miley Cyrus for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter.

The King of Pop notices the Princess of Music for the first time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


	4. Whatever Happens

“Whatever happens, Miley, don’t you let go of my hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	5. Miley and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Miley together...

A photo collage of Miley and Michael..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated — as usual.. :)


	6. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Miley meet...

Here, Michael sees Miley. While others see her as just the daughter of Billy Ray Cyrus (who is famous for the songs **Achy Breaky Heart** , **I Want My Mullet Back** , **Some Gave All** and his own cover version of **These Boots Are Made For Walkin’** , among others), Michael sees her as more than that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated — especially the nice kind, as usual. :)


	7. A Smile and a Pole Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. This is in honor of what would've been the King of Pop's fifty-fourth birthday...

Here, Michael shows off a smile, and Miley shows off her pole dancing skills..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, please. :)


	8. A King and a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael performs for Miley...

This is what happens when Michael performs a song and dance for Miley..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	9. Seeing Her for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIchael watches Miley from the shadows..

Miley never knew that a certain singer with black hair and deep, soulful brown eyes was watching her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. All the Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to the phrase “It might have been”, it seems that truer words were never spoken.. not at all..

“Of all the words — of tongue or pen — the saddest are these... it might have been.”

MIchael and Miley realize how true this is when Michael comes to comfort Miley after she has a bad day at school..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Love and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Miley.. love and roses..

Michael and Miley soon learn why roses of red are symbolic of love and passion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. The Pole Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all those fanfics that feature pole dancing..

With some encouragement from Michael, Miley tries her hand at pole dancing — and discovers that, despite what she had first thought, it’s actually very awesome and good exercise..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
